1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for wireless communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to reverse link interference management.
2. Background
Femtocells, microcells and picocells are low power cellular base stations typically deployed indoors in residential and enterprise environments as well as hotspots in order to improve voice and high rate data coverage and provide excellent user experience. The cellular operator benefits from reduced infrastructure deployment costs for capacity upgrades and coverage improvements. While improving performance, femtocells, microcells and picocells may cause some interference to other users in the network.
For example, a femtocell user may be referred to as a Home User Equipment (HUE) or a Home Access Terminal (HAT). Similarly, a macro network user is a MUE or a MAT. Femtocells are denoted either as Home Node B (HNB) or Home Access Point (HAP), whereas macro base stations are called Macro Node B (MNB) or Macro Access Point (MAP). Total received signal strength to thermal noise ratio is defined as Rise Over Thermal (RoT) or noise rise. Conforming to 3GPP terminology, a macro sector will be referred to as a cell.